Every Time You Cry
by DeMoKa
Summary: Devastation wrecks their lives, but they live on. Bring down one, the other will fight back ten fold. beware some torture. AU, shoujo ai. Be at least 15 to fully appreciate. oneshot


**Read and review! That's all I can say. This is a new style, angst written. I don't think I do such a good job for angst though. **

**Every Time You Cry – John Farnham and Human Nature, a beautiful song indeed….**

_Never before have I seen you look so blue_

_I can't find a cure and nothing comforts you_

_But the light at the end of the tunnel_

_Doesn't shine at the end of the day_

_Every time you cry_

_Save up all your tears_

_I will be your rainbow when it disappears_

_Wash away the pain_

'_til you smile again_

_I will be the laughter in your eyes_

_Every time you cry_

_Time has a way of wounding what has healed_

_What can I say? I know just how you feel_

_Your soul is dark and troubled_

_Like a river running wild_

_Every time you cry_

_Save up all your tears_

_I will be your rainbow when it disappears_

_Wash away the pain_

'_til you smile again_

_I will be the laughter in your eyes_

_Every time you cry_

_Well, you know that's what I'm here for_

_I will give you what you need, more_

_There will be no hesitation_

_I will reap no reward_

_Every time you cry_

_Save up all your tears_

_I will be your rainbow when it disappears_

_Wash away the pain_

'_til you smile again_

_I will be the laughter in your eyes_

_Every time you cry_

Hermione glanced cautiously at the sobbing Fleur in her arms. Unfortunately, she had been too late to save Fleur's family.

She had only just disabled the cruel Draco Malfoy from completing the deaths of the Delacour family. He had Crabbe and Goyle bind Fleur, torturing and killing her family before her eyes. Slowly, one by one, Fleur watched her father, then her mother and lastly her precious Gabrielle, fade mentally and cringed every time she witnessed the green flash.

Their screams would forever haunt her dreams and the back of her mind. If only she had been more careful, if only her father had his wand with him. If only this, if only that. What's done is done. Fleur knew this, yet the tears would not stop flowing down her face.

Hermione could empathise and feel Fleur's pain, because was it not so long ago that she had returned home to find it burnt down, a few bones remaining of her family. She had Fleur at that time, who stood by her and helped her get over it, now it was her turn to feel the anguish and pain.

Lord Voldemort had tortured Malfoy enough to drive him insane, and still let him loose in to the world, where in dire circumstances of his madness, had killed fellow Death Eaters in the process. It was by the last shreds of memory that stayed his hand as he nearly murdered his own mother. Narcissa had cried as she grasped her mad son, wondering why Lord Voldemort had to punish her son for her husband's mistakes. She'd been so distraught that she'd taken the wand to herself and blasted her own memory into oblivion, only remembering snatches, screaming at the bad, caressing Draco's face at the good. Sometimes she would just sit out on the porch for hours on end, until her mad son demanded that she eat some baked beans. Mad as he was, he still cared enough about her.

In the short time between Harry and Ron capturing Crabbe and Goyle, did Hermione stealthily creep up behind Malfoy and bind him tightly before he could use the Cruciatus curse on Fleur. She had even leapt on top of him with her wand pointed at his throat for good measure. When she was sure that he was properly bound, she left him and took a hold of the unsteady Fleur. She cringed when she viewed the mass destruction of Fleur's beautiful home, the mangled bodies of her family.

She positioned herself so that Fleur was facing away from the bodies. Fleur sobbed and cried mightily, glad that Hermione had come for her. They had fought a few days earlier, with Fleur leaving in a huff. Hermione's heart was ready to break at the sight of her lover's tears. She had experienced the pain, hoping with all her heart as she, Harry and Ron had apparated near the mansion that her girlfriend would not have to suffer too, but sadly they were too late.

'Shh, Fleur. I'm here for you now. I'm sorry I came too late,' whispered Hermione, trying to calm Fleur.

Fleur shook her head violently, 'Non! If only I had been quicker, I would have at least killed him before the others could hurt us!'

'No, there was nothing you could do, you were ambushed. There was no way of knowing that they were there,' continued Hermione, stroking Fleur's matted hair.

Fleur shook her head again but wailed, muffled by her shoving her face into Hermione's chest, Hermione's hand resting on her head. Hermione clutched Fleur let her own tears flow freely, 'Let it all out, love.'

And Fleur did, holding on to Hermione for support, all the support she had left in this world. Most of the Order of the Phoenix could hardly look after themselves and their affairs. Families burning, crushed, smashed and destroyed. It was all coming down hard, but the Dark wasn't having an easy time either. Both sides were taking the consequences and feeling the strain.

'Why do we keep fighting?' asked Fleur gruffly.

Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came out, finally she managed an answer, 'Cos we got to. We fight because we are strong. It's what we do; we're fighters, you, me, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Order.'

Fleur nodded and sniffled, wiping her eyes on Hermione's sleeve.

'You can do this, baby. Voldemort has no power over us,' added Hermione.

Fleur stood shakily, but needed no more help from Hermione; she'd regained feeling in her legs.

'Oui, it's what we do, no dragon, no grindylow and no Dark Lord can stop me,' rasped Fleur, her hair taking on a tinge of green.

'Yeah, that's right,' agreed Hermione, realising that this must have been the way she'd steeled herself to battle in the TriWizard Tournament.

She remembered watching Fleur with contempt, snorting a laugh at her attempts to snatch the egg from the dragon. It wasn't until she watched the third task that she realised that the tournament must have been very real to the champions. Older as they maybe,

but they were still human, even part bloods like Fleur. It was just as frightening for them as it was for Harry.

Hermione lead Fleur away from the wreckage and held her tight, using Side Along Apparation. They disappeared into the night, along with a solemn Harry and Ron clutching their three captives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione set Fleur down on the bed they shared, accommodated by Harry who regained ownership of 12 Grimmauld Place, deciding that Sirius would want him to live there.

'Just have a little nap while I get the bath ready for you, okay?' murmured Hermione.

Fleur nodded and laid her head on the pillow, staring up at the blank ceiling. She shut her eyes as she felt tears pushing against her lids. She let them flow, thinking of Hermione.

Hermione came back into the room, the steam rushing out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed and cradled Fleur.

'I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, just so you know,' stated Hermione quietly, kissing Fleur lightly on her cheek.

Fleur let her go on for a little while, and then turned her head and letting Hermione brush their lips together.

It was time for healing, time to let go. Hermione pushed Fleur back down on to the bed, lavishing her neck and face with soft kisses. She placed her hands on Fleur's hips, gently stroking them. Fleur wriggled placing her own hands on Hermione's back, lifting her face to kiss Hermione.

They touched tongues casually, gently and slowly. Each touch was like another reminder of their love, of their passion, of their care for each other. Fleur sighed as Hermione bent her head to pay attention to her chest. Fleur pulled Hermione into a deep kiss, glad for the comfort.

Hermione got up and held Fleur's arm, leading her to the bathroom, the water still hot, just cool enough to sit in.

Hermione bunched her sleeves up and lathered Fleur's hair. Solemnly, Fleur sat there, enjoying the head massage ever so slightly, 'mm'ing and closed her eyes. She drifted off, entering the subconscious of her brain, the dream state.

'Fleur? Honey? Why are you crying?' asked a soft voice.

'What? Mother! Is that you?' exclaimed Fleur, rushing about in the darkness.

'Ma chere, do not be so sad. We are at peace, knowing that are you alright,' agreed her father.

'But what of Gabrielle! She had a life too! To lose a life so young! I can't bear it!' cried Fleur.

'Souer, I am fine. It has happened and now that's all there is to it,' said a soft, young voice.

Fleur felt her heart break even more as she turned to look at the peaceful face of Gabrielle.

'Non, how can you be fine? I will never be fine without you,' sobbed Fleur.

'Ne pas pleurer. It will not bring us back. Go live your life for us, can you do that darling?' asked her mother.

Fleur nodded sadly, but smiled slightly, tears staining her beautiful face.

'That's my girl,' said her father, touching her cheek before disappearing.

'Wait! Je suis desole!' she exclaimed, running to the fading shadows.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, Fleur,' came the reply.

Fleur came to as Hermione rinsed her hair.

'You were having a dream, I didn't think that it was a nightmare, so I didn't wake you,' commented Hermione.

Fleur nodded dejectedly.

'How are you feeling now? Better?' inquired Hermione.

Fleur shivered, but glanced at Hermione, a soft smile forming, 'I am now.'

Hermione hugged her tight,' Good.'

They sat together out by the blazing fireplace in the living room, joined by a solemn Remus and Tonks. Tonks raised a hand to acknowledge them, Remus continued staring at the picture of Sirius.

'I don't suppose anyone would want a cup of hot chocolate?' questioned Luna, appearing with a tray.

'That'd be great, thanks Luna,' said Hermione, handing a mug to Fleur.

The others took one also, silence filled the room.

'Where's Harry and Ron?' asked Hermione.

Luna's face was illuminated by the blaze, she turned to face Hermione, grim faced, 'They're both out again. Horcrux, right?'

Hermione nodded in understanding, of course, where else would they be?

Luna looked at Hermione longingly, to which Hermione shook her head, saying "Don't Luna, I can't deal with you right now".

Luna hung her head and sipped her hot chocolate dejectedly. Fleur had only caught the look between them, she bristled slightly, remembering then time she found that Hermione had been with Luna before she and Hermione had hooked up. Luna stared at Fleur with a defiant look, almost challenging. Fleur didn't even bat an eye, raising her head to kiss Hermione on the cheek. Hermione looked in to her eyes and smiled. Fleur looked back at Luna purposely. Luna turned away, disgusted at herself. For the rest of the night, the occupants spent their time dozing off in the warmth of the fire. However,

Fleur was not comfortable near the fire much more, Hermione ended up carrying her to their bedroom.

Fleur clutched Hermione's arm and buried her face in Hermione's clothes. Hermione laid herself and Fleur back down on the bed, under the covers. Fleur curled up to Hermione, Hermione rolled on her side protectively. They slept fitfully, but with assurance that they would not wake alone in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks had gone by; Fleur had recovered, no longer sobbing in the middle of the night. No longer did Hermione awake to Fleur's screams at midnight. With patience and care, Hermione managed to have Fleur back to normal.

In the few instances that Fleur would smile, Hermione was the reason. Yet this happiness was not to last for long.

Fleur and Hermione were strolling near a lake, in the early morning. The dew had just settled and was glistening in the early sun. Hermione had her arm around Fleur and Fleur had her head against Hermione's.

'It's pretty, this sun reflecting off the lake, the water is so calm. Don't you think 'Ermione?' murmured Fleur.

Hermione replied with an 'mm'.

'Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?' inquired Hermione thoughtfully.

Fleur looked at her, 'Oui, I would mes ami. Thank you for offering.'

'My pleasure,' replied Hermione, giving Fleur a gentle rub of her cheek.

Fleur dressed herself with a straight dark blue gown as a tribute to her family, though representing that she was moving on. She tied her hair up in a split ponytail. She decided not to place any ornaments in it, thinking it to be an annoyance. She sprayed a minute area of her neck, the part where Hermione would place the most attention on if she so wished.

Fleur glanced at herself in mirror, her eyes were piercingly bright blue, with a few strands of silver blonde hair drizzled around her shoulders. She sighed, and gave herself a weak smile.

'I am lucky to 'ave 'Ermione,' she said aloud.

'Indeed, but Hermione is more lucky to have you,' interjected a soft voice.

FLeur turned in shock but smiled widely as she saw it was her girlfriend.

'Ermione! You look stunning!' exclaimed Fleur, taking in the sight of Hermione's hair, which was not completely bushy, but not completely straight either, it was a nice mix, giving her hair enough volume to impress.

Hermione was dressed in a pale green dress that some how highlighted the pools of warmth radiating from her eyes. The contrast in colours made Fleur feel although she was with a goddess.

Hermione had always thought Fleur to be her angel, so in a heartbeat strode towards Fleur and kissed her lovingly.

'You look absolutely gorgeous, my angel,' whispered Hermione.

Fleur smiled shyly as they made their way downstairs. Luna was sitting in the living room by herself.

'Going out?' she asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, Fleur remained silent.

'Yes, we'll probably be back before 11, just so you,' mentioned Hermione, before she and Fleur disapparated.

'Well, have fun,' muttered Luna to nobody in particular.

'Luna? Are you alright, dear?' asked Remus, entering the room to light up the fireplace.

'Oh hello Remus, yes. I'm fine. Where's Tonks?' inquired Luna.

'She's just coming down, why we don't all play a game of scrabble?' suggested Remus.

'No, that's ok. I don't feel like playing any games tonight. DO you know if Ginny is at the Burrow?' she asked.

'Yeah, she is,' answered Tonks, bringing in the scrabble board.

'Thanks, I think I'll just pop over for a visit, have a nice night,' replied Luna, disapparating.

'Well, I guess its just you and me, honey,' stated Tonks, Remus grinned at her.

Fleur and Hermione ate and finished their meals in silence, neither really sure of what to say nor if anything needed to be said. They thanked the waiter for their meal and left to walk through the street.

'That was nice, but I didn't like how that manager was looking at you,' commented Hermione.

'Ah, but you managed to convince him otherwise, hm?' chuckled Fleur.

Hermione grinned to herself, glad to have Fleur in better spirits.

'Do you want to look at anything?' asked Hermione, gesturing to the endless windows filled with expensive consumer goods.

'Oh, why not?' agreed Fleur.

Hermione found a certain item that tickled her fancy, thinking that a silver necklace with a droplet sized sapphire would look dazzling and fit Fleur perfectly. She pleaded Fleur to stay outside for the time being while she made a purchase.

Fleur agreed, wrapping herself in her crimson coat more tightly. Suddenly, a hand whipped around her neck and face.

She was dragged away in the bushes across the road. Fleur tried to kick and scream, but her dress was constricting her legs and the hand was unyielding. She did however; manage to bite the hand, quite hard. She was immediately let go, though a mutter caused her to be roped against the tree.

'Bitch. Bite me will you? Think you are so good, do you? Pretty thing, I think not,' muttered the crazed Narcissa Malfoy.

'What are you doing! Let me go!' demanded Fleur, struggling against her bonds.

'Struggle all you like, yes struggle. It will just make this all the more pleasurable,' commented Narcissa, her eyes brightening.

Fleur gasped as she saw the dagger that Narcissa was wielding in her left hand, with her wand in the right.

Narcissa lifted the dagger slowly, pressing it against Fleur's face, 'Ah here it is, the revenger of my son. My poor little Draco. He did not come home. I saw you do it! You shut him away! My poor boy. Now who is prettier?'

Fleur bit her lip, trying hard not to cry out as Narcissa dragged the tip down her face.

'Ooh, that little face of yours is not unblemished now is it, Mixed Blood,' spat Narcissa.

Fleur looked back with defiance. Narcissa cuffed her. Fleur spat some blood out.

'At least I 'ave the decency to not look like an old 'ag,' spat Fleur.

Narcissa hissed at her, 'Dirty blood causes dirty talk, you're a bad girl.'

She struck Fleur again. This time Fleur did cry out because Narcissa had jabbed her roughly with her dagger.

'Silence wench!' whispered Narcissa, as she touched the trail of blood seeping down Fleur's dress.

Fleur winced in anguish. Why was this happening? Why Narcissa Malfoy of all people? The torrid memories came rushing back to Fleur.

Hermione left the shop jovially, pleased with herself to have found such a wonderful gift for Fleur. Yet, Fleur was no where in sight. Hermione panicked a little, sure that Fleur would have mentioned it by popping her head in to the shop or something like that. Hermione dashed into the neighbouring shops, finding no trace of Fleur, she stood still for a moment, closing her eyes. She tried to think. She sniffed, recognising Fleur's perfume lingering slightly in the breeze; she followed it to the middle of the road. It was unfortunate; the street was quite deserted, so she couldn't ask anyone if they'd seen Fleur.

Fleur cried out fervently as Narcissa chuckled, poking her wound. She clamped a hand over Fleur's mouth and jabbed her wand at it again, and whispered, 'Crucio.'

Fleur's body jolted and she tried to scream, but Narcissa's strong grip forbid it.

The pain wrenched at her core, her mind was screaming for release. The pain subsided to a dull ache as Narcissa yielded.

'What? Too strong for you. Oh the poor dirty creature,' said Narcissa sarcastically.

She grinned cruelly at Fleur and did it again.

A spark of light grabbed Hermione's attention. It was coming from behind the bushes. She crept towards the bushes, wand ready. She bristled as she recognised the cackles of Narcissa Malfoy. She lunged at the cackling and brought down the insane witch. Narcissa screeched in Hermione's ear but was no match for the enraged young woman.

'Ermione!' cried Fleur, tears streaked her face, and she held back her painful sobbing.

Hermione binded and placed a silence spell on Narcissa. She sneered at Narcissa then turned to Fleur, giving a shriek as she saw the blood pouring out of Fleur.

'Shit! Fleur, oh no. Baby, what did she do to you?' gasped Hermione.

Fleur could only bow her head, feeling faint. She barely heard Hermione's frantic yell as she blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur's eyes fluttered open, the harsh sunlight blasting its rays into her sensitive senses.

'Ow, shit,' muttered Fleur, lifting her arm to shield her eyes.

'Oh, sorry Baby, here, let me close the blinds,' said Hermione.

Hermione knelt down beside Fleur's bed and caressed her hand.

'How are you feeling? Not so sore?' inquired Hermione.

Fleur cricked her neck and realised that yes, the biting pain in her waist had disappeared.

'Ah good, nothing like St Mungo's potions to make you right again, hey?' chuckled Hermione as Fleur made a face at the reference to the medicine that she had to take.

'Oh ma chere, I'm sorry for making you worry,' started Fleur.

'What? Apologising again? For what, Fleur? I shouldn't have left you out there. Well, it's cause I thought this would look great on you,' interjected Hermione, lifting the necklace so that Fleur could see. '

Fleur was speechless, the sapphire droplet made it appeared so expensive and she knew she had a lot more in fortune compared to Hermione.

'Ermione, why did you spend so much?' she asked.

'Because you are worth it. Wear it, please?' begged Hermione.

Fleur lifted her neck and Hermione put it on her. The cold metal made Fleur shiver, but it soon acclimatised to the temperature of her skin.

'It's beautiful, I love it, thank you,' said Fleur, kissing Hermione on her forehead.

A tear fell down her cheek.

'Why are you crying?' inquired Hermione.

'Because I love you so much,' replied Fleur in a whispered.

She sat up in her bed and Hermione drew the curtains around them close.

'I'll be here for you always,' Hermione whispered before kissing Fleur deeply.

**I hope you liked it, though I did not think it had as much angst as many other authors had put, rather it was more pain than angst. Well, this will be my last for a little while, until I can think up new plots or get inspired to write another one shot like this. **

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
